


One Day

by MildlyInsane



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, Internal Monologue, M/M, Seriously fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildlyInsane/pseuds/MildlyInsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Sjin knows, one day Sips will realize Sjin's feelings for him. And he honestly doesn't know how to feel about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> my hand slipped  
> also, first work on this site. I really hope people will start using this in addition to Tumblr, it will make everything a lot cleaner.

One day, Sjin thinks to himself, one day Sips is going to realize. He will realize Sjin’s feelings for him, and everything will go wrong. He will notice that the joking in his sexual innuendos had disappeared years before, and will leave Sjin.

It hasn’t happened yet, through all the years they have been partners, but Sjin is positive he will slip up in some way. The other guys probably wouldn’t notice, passing it off as the usual playful banter and comments. Sips would, though.

It gets kind of difficult to hide everything, though. He will stare at the ceiling for hours at a time, just trying to figure out how far he can go without being noticed. How many times can you make references to somebody’s dick or sex in one day without it being suspicious? How many times can you jokingly rub somebody’s thigh and pet their hair?

The fact that he will get questions like “Of your friends, who has the best laugh?” doesn’t help at all. He knows the answer immediately. Sips has the best laugh, the best smile, the best hair, the best everything. He cherishes every moment when Sips will make fun of the stupidest little things he does, his laugh embracing Sjin happily.

It’s not even offending to him, the insults. He doesn’t take it seriously, for one, and it’s always something small, something that makes Sjin smile and know that Sips paid attention to Sjin enough to notice something like that. He knows that Sips isn’t really the most attentive person in the world for everything else, but he is different around Sjin. He has seen Sips completely ignore Duncan or Lewis, murmuring a “Yeah” before shaking his head and admitting that he wasn’t listening nor caring.

With Sjin, though, he notices every small little detail, from the smallest speck of dirt in his mustache to if his shoes are untied. Sjin is positive he doesn’t even look at himself that much.

Which is partially why Sjin loves Sips so much. He just doesn’t care, his joking and nonchalant annoying the “Girl Scout Factory” to no end. It’s so comforting to Sjin, a change to his usually stressful day, being able to come home after a long day of building, walking in just as Sips finally gets up from sleeping. His tired eyes lighting up, a grin spreading across his face as he greets Sjin with a familiar, “There you are! The bed was cold without you, ya’ bastard!”

Sjin would laugh before Sips pushes him into the kitchen, forcing him to make breakfast, even though it was already quite a while after noon. His inability to be serious and actually get work down is so comforting to Sjin, the nights they would stay up giggling about how Sips had annoyed Lewis and Simon that day, Sips playing with Sjin’s hair and placing flowers of all different colours in it.

Everything would run through his head as he wondered how he should answer the question. Should he admit that the answer is Sips, or just go with somebody else? Should he elaborate at all, explain why Sips’ laugh is amazing?

He ended up just sticking with the simple answer of just “Sips”. After running over what he should say in his head and a million crumpled up sheets of paper, he decided to just let the name stand by itself. Lying about who it was is kind of just rude to the asker, and he didn’t ask for an explanation in the first place, so why put one? It ended up giving away that Sjin loved Sips, if he put an explanation, anyway. Sjin loves the way his eyes crinkle just enough when he laughs, his grin spreading ear to ear, his head tilting back as the smallest tear squeezes from his eye.

Sjin would find himself going on forever about his laugh, listing every small detail about him that he loved, from the glint in his eye to the way he leans forever ever so slightly, something that only really becomes prominent when he is laughing especially hard.

He remembers when, during Christmas, Sips managed to convince him to sing “I Believe in a Thing Called Love”. He felt like he was floating as Sips’ hysterical laughter filled his ears, as he literally rolled on the floor, tearing coming from his eyes when Sjin shrieked out a particularly high note.

Sjin could barely keep himself together to continue singing, It was so embarrassing, especially since Sparkles was there, but Sips’ laugh felt like a cloud around Sjin. He can’t even properly explain it, really.

He has tried to before. It’s like ice cold lemonade on a hot summer day, the feeling of kisses everywhere, a warm hand massaging his heart. Imagine your favourite thing you have ever done, then add puppies and chocolate and multiple it by a million. Whenever you wake up and remember that you don’t have to get up and work, that you can enjoy the warmth of your partner beside you.

He always messes it up. Nothing could really describe the feeling he feels around Sips, his heart fluttering and his head dizzy and weightless.

It’s not like it matters that he can’t explain the feeling, anyway. It’s not like he has anyone to really tell, other than the few people who send him anonymous messages. It would reveal his feelings for Sips anyway, so the option of getting it off of his chest is nonexistent.

Sometimes Sjin will wonder if maybe he _should_ tell Sips. It weighed so heavily on him, and he dreams on the day when he would feel truly free, with no secrets or anything. What’s the worst that could happen, anyway?

Sjin knows the answer to this question. Sips would leave him, leave him all alone. Or, even worse, he would change, act different. Sjin doesn’t know what he would do if he acted different, if he stopped laughing as much, if their conversations turned to actual work things instead of how to mess with the girl guide corporation.

But, the other side of his brain would always chip in, what if Sips felt the same way?

He usually puts away these thoughts immediately, excusing them as being too improbable to spend a second thinking about. This time, though, he doesn’t.

Sips does act different around him. Of course, Lewis acts different around Simon, and there’s nothing going on between them as far as Sjin knew.

But it seems different with Sips. It might be the feeling of homeliness and comfort radiating off of him whenever he is around Sjin, but he can’t help but hope that it is something more.

Sjin lets his mind dwell on the things that he accepts a normal thing, but knows is a bit off. Sips always acted so casual about the fact that they shared a bed, even though Sjin knows that isn’t something just “friends” do. And when he looks over to find Sips staring at him with a dreamy look in his eye similar to how Rythian looks at Zoey. Sjin would always watch as Sips’ face turned red, smiling slightly as Sips tried to hide it with a wink and smirk.

Maybe the concept of telling him isn’t as crazy as he thought.

Sjin jumps as the door swings open, revealing Sips with a lopsided grin that makes Sjin’s heart skip a beat. “Come on, Sjin! I’ve been looking all over for you!”

“And you didn’t even check the entire house?” Sjin laughs, crawling off of the bed he had been lying on.

“Well,” Sips says, scratching his neck, “I mean, I might have- Look, I’m not good at searching for things, okay! No need to talk about it, jeez!”

Sjin smiles. “Sorry Sipsy, didn’t mean to.”

Sips laughs, “You are such a big dumb dumb, you know that, Sjin?” He suddenly turns and grasps the taller man’s hand.

Sjin’s face turns a bright pink before Sips pulls him down the stairs, unable to resist laughing as his feet fly down the stairs, tripping over his own feet.

When they reach the bottom, Sips lets go of his hand, running over to a large sheet covering two objects. He grins as he rips it off, revealing two helmets, one orange, one blue. “We’re going to space!” Sips cheers, waving his hands in the air with excitement.

Sjin can’t help but feel disappointed when the loss of Sips’ hand finally registers in his brain. He wants more than anything to just have their hands intertwined forever, the warmth glowing from their entire bodies.

“Aw, Sjin, don’t look like that,” Sips pouts, before Sjin shakes his head, realizing that his face was revealing his disappointment. Sips plops the space helmet onto his head, sticking his tongue out at Sjin as he stood on his tiptoes to reach him. “We can finally be perfect spacemen!”

Sjin tilts his head back and laughs, pulling the helmet off and tucking it under his shoulder. “Yeah, we’ll be perfect.” He says, smirking slightly. He has to prevent himself from saying something about how Sips was already perfect.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Sips asks, grinning, “Let’s get started!”

Sjin laughs again before Sips pulls him outside, running hand in hand somewhere or other.

Sjin decided to add that to the list of things he needs to question, but for now he just enjoyed the feeling and Sips’ smile.


End file.
